hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Hidan no Aria (Anime)
*'Opening Theme:' Scarlet Ballet ''by May'n - ''Release Date: 11/05/2011 *'Ending Theme:' Camellia no Hitomi (カメリアの瞳Kameria no Hitomi) by Aiko Nakano - Release Date: 11/05/2011 Episode 01: "La Bambina" *Kinji Tohyama is a student at Tokyo Butei High school, where special detectives known as Butei are trained to become mercenaries. Whilst riding his bike to school after missing the bus, Kinji is chased by a remoted controlled segway armed by an uzi, telling him that a bomb has been attached to his bike which will explode if he slows down, also threatening to shoot him if he jumps off. Kinji is saved a mysterious twintailed girl named Aria H Kanzaki. As the two end up pinned down in a gym storage locker as more segways appear, Aria fends them off, sticking her chest right in Kinji's face whilst doing so. The high blood pressure causes Kinji to enter his 'Hysteria Mode', where he manages to perfectly destroy the segways, as well as counter Aria's moves when she complains about him being a pervert. As Kinji finally arrives at school, he learns that Aria has become a transfer student in his class. Later that day, Aria comes to Kinji's house and declares him her slave. Episode 02: "Aria the Quadra" *Aria demands that Kinji join her Butei party, intruding in his living space when he refuses. This puts Kinji in an awkward situation when his childhood friend, Shirayuki Hotogi, pops over whilst Aria is taking a bath. The next day, Aria follows Kinji around as he takes on a quest to search for a missing cat. After managing to lose Aria, Kinji trades some eroges with his friend, Riko Mine, to obtain information on Aria. Kinji learns that Aria is called "The Quadra," because she uses double guns and swords. Later, Aria calls Kinji's bluff on his Butei abilities and coerces him to agree to join her on a single Assault case, so she can witness his Hysteria Mode. Episode 03: "First Mission" *Aria follows Kinji to the arcade where he manages to win some plush dolls for her. The next day, Kinji and Aria learn that a schoolbus has been hijacked by the fabled Butei-killer and fitted with a bomb that will explode if it slows down with an armed convertible preventing the passengers from interfering. As the busdriver gets injured when an attempt to stop the convertible is foiled by heat-detection, Aria and Kinji arrive on the scene, taking out the convertible. With the bus slowly running out of gas, Aria finds the bomb on the underside of the bus whilst Kinji finds and destroys the communications sensor. The bomb is disarmed by the sniper ace, Reki, but Aria is injured by another armed vehicle whilst trying to protect Kinji. As she is treated in hospital, she feels disappointed that Kinji didn't meet her expectations. The doctor said that the wound she received while protecting Kinji might leave a scar. Episode 04: "Butei Killer" *After having nightmares concerning the events surrounding his older brother's death, Kinji ends up following Aria who goes to the police station to talk with her mother, Kanae, who is currently incarcerated as a suspect of the Butei killings. She mentions that Aria needs to find a partner to use her ability, as well as someone known as 'E.U.' The next day, Kinji hears word that Aria will be flying back to London. Later, Kinji goes to meet Riko, who reveals information concerning the Butei Killer, which also mentions his brother who died during a 'sea-jacking', before pulling some moves which sends Kinji into his Hysteria Mode. With his heightened senses, Kinji deduces that Aria's plane is being targeted by the Butei Killer, managing to get on it before it takes off. During the flight, Kinji learns that Aria has a fear of lightning before the Butei Killer announces his hijacking. They soon discover the culprit is Riko herself, who reveals herself to be the great granddaughter of Arsene Lupin, who organised the bike and bus jackings to target Aria, the great granddaughter of Sherlock Holmes, so she can surpass her great grandfather. Episode 05: "Butei Charter, Section 1" *Kinji works quickly and uses a medicine to save Aria's life. When Aria yells at him as a result, Kinji kisses her to simultaneously calm her down and activate his Hysteria mode. Confronting Riko as she approaches. Just then the plane starts descending, so Aria rushes to the controls while Kinji confronts Riko, who escapes after blowing out the plane's door before the plane is hit by missiles, blowing out some of its engines and causing a fuel leak. Despite interference by the government, Kinji manages to ease the plane into an emergency landing thanks to the other Butei. Afterward, just as Aria is prepared to leave, Kinji agrees to be her partner, though this does not settle well with Shirayuki. Category:Media